


Hot Wings!

by Gingersmiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Trickster Gabriel, Wing Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersmiles/pseuds/Gingersmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to something strange and Cas gets a wing makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Wings!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of hot wings just popped into my head today and I had to write something to share with people. Shhh. I'm not actually crazy.

Cas nuzzled deeper into the hair covering his face. As an angel he didn’t have to sleep but he liked cuddling with the Winchesters and then waking up all tangled together in the morning. Gabriel would join them most of the time but usually stayed awake and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. The very same hair that was tickling Cas’ nose. He scrunched his nose and shifted on the bed, his wings moving with him. 

“Nggg. ‘S too early. Stah movin’.” Dean mumbled into Sam’s chest where it had taken up semi-permanent residence until Sam shoved him away. He fumbled over Sam for Cas and pulled him up against Sam again. 

Sam shifted under Dean and moaned when the light hit his eyes. He looked around, squinting, and decided he didn’t need to wake up fully yet. Sam reached behind until his hand was a warm blanket for Cas’ hip, laying back down and pulling Cas flush against his back as he did. Cas decided to listen to the brothers’ pleas and settled back into the bed. Dean finally extracted himself from the pile to pee and when he shuffled tiredly back to the bed he stood there staring. 

“Get’ur ass back in here jerk.” Sam huffed into his pillow. 

“Just a second Sammy.” Dean replied slowly, feet stuck to the floor as he stared at the bed. More importantly, what was in the bed. Sammy was laying on his right side, one arm half under the pillow and the other gripping Cas’ hip. Cas was snugged up to Sam’s back, arms around his waist. His wings were spread out on the enormous mattress, one folded up by his back just barely brushing Sam, and the other hanging slightly off the edge of the bed. Dean stared at the feathers that were looking a bit different than they had the night before. In the middle of both wings were flame details like you’d see on a car. They curled elegantly around his wings and when Cas squirmed closer to Sam the feathers shifted, giving the appearance of burning. 

A noise sort of like a squeak, though Dean would vehemently deny it ever happening later, escaped his throat and Sam looked up through his girly bangs. He huffed in resignation and stretched before climbing out of bed and cracking his back. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest and set his chin on his shoulder, yawning, before he opened his eyes and looked at what had Dean speechless and frozen in the middle of the hotel room. Sam blinked, pinched himself, and took another look at the flames seemingly coming from Cas’s wings. Their angel was burrowing into the warm spot where Sam had been seconds earlier and made a contented chirp, before tilting his head to look at the brothers. 

“What is so amusing?” he asked, wondering if this was something humans did although he hadn’t observed the brothers doing it before. 

“Dude,” Dean whispered as if saying it out loud would make the feathers go back to normal, “You have flames on your wings.” 

Cas blinked and tilted his head while he tried to figure out what Dean meant. “My wings are not on fire, they are perfectly fine although the feathers are a bit crooked.” He smiled, thinking back on how they got out of place.

“They’re not actually on fire Cas, but it looks like it.” Sam said, soft voice kind as it always was when he explained things to Cas, usually human customs Cas didn’t understand. “It looks like someone painted flames on your wings. Like they do to cars to try and make them look cool.” Cas tilted his head and his eyebrows furrowed, “Not that your wings aren’t cool.” Sam clarified hurriedly. 

“Do you like them?” the smirk was very present in the words and when they looked over Gabriel was leaning up against the desk. He popped a gummy bear into his mouth and chewed, smirking at his lovers. “Get it? Hot wings!” He cheered from the desk and popped another bear into his mouth, biting the head off first. 

Cas blinked at his brother and leaned over his shoulder, stretching his wings out where he could see them better. “Fix them.” He said as he glared at the arch-angel turned trickster now munching on a bag of sour gummy worms. 

“Aww, you’re no fun.” Gabriel pouted and snapped his fingers, turning Cas’s feathers back to the black-blue they were before. 

Sam shook his head and uncurled from around Dean, walking the short distance to Gabriel and dragging the angel after him. He pushed Gabriel onto the bed and flopped back down by Castiel. “Sleep.” He grunted from where his face had become reaquainted with the pillow.

Gabriel mojo’d his clothes off and reached an arm out to Dean. “You coming gorgeous?” He beckoned, smirk plastered on his face once again. Dean stared at Castiel’s wings once more as he crawled back to his spot next to Sam and shot a pointed look at Gabriel. Suddenly feathers filled the room and Dean smirked as Gabriel pounced on his back. Sam gave a tired groan and shoved his face farther into the pillows as Cas burrowed closer. Dean shoved into the pile and sighed as Gabriel settled next to his back, wings spread out over the four of them, a golden glow filling the room as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
